


A First

by NeverNothing



Series: Business-AU [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Business Majors, First Date, Getting to Know Each Other, Heir!Jonghyun, M/M, i tried guys, it's still innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: If anyone asked Kibum a few days after Jonghyun had asked him out whether he paid a little more attention to his outfit and looks than usual, he would without a question deny it. He just enjoyed being casually dressed up after all, enjoyed the little bit of additional attention he got as he strolled along the campus to his first lecture of the day. It had nothing to do with who he was supposed to meet up for lunch with. Really.





	A First

**Author's Note:**

> A few days after their first meeting.

If anyone asked Kibum a few days after Jonghyun had asked him out whether he paid a little more attention to his outfit and looks than usual, he would without a question deny it. He just enjoyed being casually dressed up after all, enjoyed the little bit of additional attention he got as he strolled along the campus to his first lecture of the day. It had nothing to do with who he was supposed to meet up for lunch with. Really.

His second meeting with Jonghyun had been entertaining, to say at least. At first the International Business major had been relieved to have been given the chance to actually apologize in person for his rude behavior, then was delighted when he even got asked out by the other.  Despite his busy schedule they managed to agree on a time and place without too much hassle.

Kibum was really looking forward to it, considering their relaxed chatter from a few days before. The brunette had been witty and the conversation never seemed to stop. Not to forget that something about his mannerism seemed deeply attractive to the younger student.

Kibum entered he lecture hall with some time to spare, but it was already bustlingly full. The heat the recent warm may weather brought made the room slightly stuffy and Kibum secretly hoped he would not sweat too much during the lecture. Luckily, he found an open seat next to some guy which was close to one of the opened windows, allowing a weak breeze.

The other student with the open seat beside him had dark hair and was unbelievably well proportioned as far as Kibum could tell. He recognized that one. Usually he was surrounded by a ton of people and always involved in a conversation without hesitating to smile or joke around. One of those popular guys that somehow knew everyone and at the same time was loved by everyone, too. Kibum sneered to himself. He normally did not get along with that type.

This time, however, that guy did not participate in the buzz of conversations going on around him. Instead he was looking at his phone, sniggering to himself and texting when Kibum came to stop next him and the empty seat.

"Is this seat free?", he asked slightly impatient and pointed to the mentioned place next to the other student.

Being addressed Popular-Guy looked up from his phone with big eyes, only now realizing someone was standing beside him. He took a few seconds to catch up to Kibum's question, before hastily answering. "Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry," he added the apology with an embarrassed smile.

Kibum just nodded in reply, sitting down, and unpacked his materials. He seemed to have sparked some interest in Popular-Guy, however, as he put down his phone and focused his attention on him.

"I don't think I remember you ever going to this class," he began, again carefully studying the other. Kibum glanced over and noticed begrudgingly that the other seemed not only to be well proportioned but also taller than him, too.

He replied with a deadpan. "That's not really a surprise considering the flock of people that's always around you." He contemplated Popular-Guy with a sarcastic grin. "Must be hard to keep up with other people then."

The taller one looked out front at the bustle of arriving students. He just hummed in agreement, obviously not being offended by the badly hidden insult.

"Where's your flock anyway? I think this is the first time I see you here without them." It’s not like Kibum wanted to make conversation.

Popular-Guy leaned forward against his desk and regarded Kibum again. Then he gestured outlandishly to the rest of the lecture hall. "Most of them should be around somewhere. Don't know. I asked them to leave me for a bit." Then he grinned cheekily and pointed to his phone. "Dealing with a little crisis over here."

Kibum just snorted. "Great."

The other student hummed again and leaned back. "Yep. A friend of mine got a date,“ he provided the unwanted information.

He got a raised eyebrow in reply nonetheless. "That's a crisis?" He could as well humor himself until the start of the lecture, Kibum argued with himself

A laugh. "No, but he is." Popular-Guy breathed another laugh as he remembered. "He's totally losing it. It's really funny."

Now it was Kibum's time to hum. "You sound like a great friend."

Popular Guy laughed again, again not taking offense. "I am", he assured.

 

The two of them stay silent for a short while, before the taller student wondered aloud. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen you on campus before, though."

"Maybe. I'm pretty busy so I just walk from one class to the other or study in the library." Kibum cocked his head to the side.

"Really?" Popular-Guy was honestly surprised. "Not even staying to be updated on the latest campus gossip?"

Kibum cringed. "I don't exactly have time for all the campus gossip or whatever is going on. I don't even know those people. Why should I care?" He started to explain. "Some try really hard to keep me 'up to date', but I don't really listen. It's annoying." He scowled disdainfully as he remembered the girls sitting a row in front of him in his Japanese class, always going on about some Kim Something Guy. When he glanced to the side, Popular-Guy was looking at him in astonishment but kept silent.

"What?!", Kibum demanded when the other just continued to stare at him, feeling off-put. "Something wrong?"

That seemed to tear the other out of his reverie. "No-no, not really. Sorry." He was grinning again, now turning completely towards him. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

The professor chose that exact moment to enter the lecture hall. Kibum just shot Popular-Guy an incredulous look. "Why should I?", he repeated his words from before, slightly affronted by the others arrogance- that was more his way of conduct and nothing he expected of someone that was supposed to be good natured - and focused on the professor in the front, ignoring the other.

 

After the lecture had ended, Kibum excused himself quickly, only bidding Popular-Guy a short goodbye without regret. He did not want to be late after all.

 

* * *

 

The diner they were supposed to meet up was within walking distance from the campus but still far enough that only few students visited. Hence business was slow when Kibum arrived and was directed to a rather secluded table. Jonghyun had yet to show up so the dark-haired student sat down and waved the waitress away. The atmosphere was cozy and familiar despite the warm weather, so he did not mind the wait. He busied himself with looking out of the window and enjoyed the comfortably cool air.

When Jonghyun finally entered the diner, he spotted the younger student right away. His face lit up as he saw Kibum and he quickly made his way over.

Kibum used that short time to give him a swift once over.  Like the last time he'd seen him Jonghyun's hair was slightly disheveled. _Did he rush over again?_ , Kibum thought absent-mindedly, taking in the brunette's excited grin. How one eye of his was squeezed shut the littlest bit in emotion, before his gaze drifted lower.

Jonghyun was wearing a white dress shirt, having left the first few buttons open. The younger student could only see a teasing peak of his collar bone and a hint of chest. It was undeniably hot. Adding to that the shirt fit the other nicely with its sleeves rolled up, complimenting his figure. He was also wearing dark dress pants and shoes, equally fitting. Kibum recognized the designer clothes, but filed that information away for later.

"Talk about being overdressed," Kibum stated with a chuckle once the other was within earshot, uncaring about the fact that he had just obviously checked him out. Seeing the brunette like this made him feel rather playful.

Jonghyun let out an embarrassed laugh and scratched his neck lightly. _Must be a habit._ "Sorry about that. I'm coming straight from the office and didn't have time to change," he said as he flopped down opposite of Kibum.

"It's alright. You look great." Jonghyun send him another smile, softer this time. "And at least you're not _that_ late." The dark-haired student commented with a teasing note.

The brunette cringed. "Did you have to wait long?" He was sincerely concerned. "I'm so, so sorry."

Kibum laughed and gestured dismissively. "I'm just joking, don't sweat it." Then he grinned smugly. "So, this is your just-out-of-the-office-look, huh? Seems kind of inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?!", Jonghyun gasped in mock affront. "I'm trying to at least be somewhat casual here!" He pointed to his unbuttoned collar as to prove his point.

"As I said, inappropriate." He was still being smug. Their banter did not feel like it was only their third time meeting at all. If the older male was able to handle his behavior at the book store earlier this week without backing out, Kibum would certainly not hide his attitude.

The two of them shared another grin, before Jonghyun continued with a playful smile. "I thought I'd spare you my entire business get-up."

Kibum hummed, eyes lightening up in mischief. "I'm sure I would have like it anyway..."

"Sure you would." Jonghyun retorted cockily.

"... But I think I like this even more." Kibum continued as if he had not been interrupted, casually propping up his elbow, head cocked, and looking the other fixedly in the eye.

"Sure you do." He mimicked his own words, grinning broadly.

 

They were shortly disturbed by a waitress stopping by to ask for their order. Her gaze lingered on Jonghyun with obvious intent and Kibum noticed how her hand grazed the brunette's shoulder. His eyes narrowed. While he appreciated how the other handled the situation- curtly ignoring her subtle advances-, he could not help to be bothered by her apparent rudeness and made sure it showed. Jonghyun managed to remain polite despite his apparent discomfort and when the waitress finally left with their orders, he eyed the dark-haired student with an uneasy look.

Kibum rolled his eyes. "People that can't see when others are on a date," he explained dismissively. He was willing to let it go- this time.

"A date?", Jonghyun questioned, grinning. "What makes you think I am not straight?" He propped up both his elbows, cradling his face in his palms in interest.

The dark-haired student contemplated the other with a deadpan. "Any straight man would've run by now." He was referring to their earlier banter that had been way to suggestive to be taken platonically.

The other just raised an eyebrow. "Humor me."

"Jonghyun," Kibum sighed, doing a bad job of hiding his smile. "No straight man would invite another man out for lunch just to apologize for being a bother to begin with. Even more so since I was actually being paid to be bothered," he elaborated smartly.

"Well, you're right about the first part-"

"Of course, I am."

"- and now that we've clarified my intention," The brunette leaned back again, not minding the interruption, and considered Kibum closely. "You look great today."

Taking in the compliment, the younger man glanced down quickly enough for the other to not notice. He was wearing a beige button down with soft texture and cuffs that were a little bit too long and mostly covered his hands, since he did not bother to roll them up. Plus, matching skinny jeans that were dark and stylishly ripped. He agreed, he did look great but was tempted to ask "Just today?" anyway.

Kibum held back, however, in favor of a more pressing question. "You say that now?", he snorted, acting unimpressed.

Again, Jonghyun did not take any offense by the other's behavior, simply shrugging his shoulders before answering. "The timing was wrong. If I said anything before, you could've taken it as pure courtesy." He smiled as to convey his sincerity. "I didn't want that. You really _do_ look great- gorgeous even." Jonghyun spoke with a confusing mix of emphasis and nonchalance that rendered Kibum speechless. He thought of a way to respond but could not think of anything to say, so he just smiled back, knowing his dimples were showing due to its intensity.

 

Lunch with Jonghyun was interesting. Kibum learned that he was indeed younger than the other, if only about one year, and that the other was in his final year of university, majoring in economics and management. ( _"How's your finance class going?" "Don't know.  I haven't had another lecture yet." "Why didn't you pick up your textbook earlier then?" A short pause and an embarrassed grin. "The emergency meeting, remember?"_ ).

He planned to start on his final thesis during the next semester and was one of the few people of their academy that were studying while working at a company. Kibum had heard of that program, he, however, did not know a lot about it. Jonghyun said it was stressful and that he managed to get a place at a firm due to contacts but did not explain any further. Kibum did not ask about it. He told him his name was Kim Jonghyun and seemed pleasantly surprised when Kibum just nodded and offered a "Kim Kibum" accompanied by an almost shy smile.

Kibum in turn told him that he was an International Business major and had been spending most part of the last five years abroad. Said he'd only returned shortly before the semester started to look for an apartment and jobs for him to be able to afford food and school materials. When Jonghyun asked about his tuition, he admitted having received a scholarship for most of his academic career. They talked about the stress that came with the pressure of good grades. Kibum appreciated how compassionate and understanding Jonghyun was when he talked about it.

Compared to their other encounters, this lunch felt different. At the book store Jonghyun had been almost flustered, cute while surprising Kibum with sudden bouts of cockiness. As they were shamelessly flirting back and forth now, between bouts of serious getting-to-know each other, the brunette seemed comfortable, more likely to make Kibum blush with his shamelessness but still sincere.

They were teasing each other like old friends and the older showered the dark-haired student with his attention. Kibum basked in it. He found himself deeply fascinated with how the other talked. Jonghyun was so absorbed in their conversation that he did not even notice the waitress's further advances. It pleased Kibum to no end and he felt grateful for his past self for accepting the invitation despite short hesitation. This did not feel like an awkward first date. Jonghyun seemed like someone he could eventually fall for. Again, he stored that information away for future references.

For now, he decided to just enjoy the other’s presence.

 

* * *

 

Time flew by way too fast and Kibum’s next lecture was coming closer. He did not feel like going. After their dinner the two of them had been absorbed in their conversation. They got a cup of coffee to prolong their time together. But now even their cups were empty again. It had been hours and then some.

When the waitress brought the bill, Jonghyun motioned Kibum to stop as he pulled out his wallet. “I’ve got this.”

Before the dark-haired student could protest, Jonghyun turned to the waitress and gifted her with a charming smile as he handed her the money. “It’s on me,” he told the blushing woman, who wished them a goodbye before heading back to the counter, completely flustered.

Kibum stared at the man sitting in front of him, who was wearing a self-satisfied grin. “You flirted with her.” He commented incredulous, not quite understanding what just happened.

“You seem like the type to argue about this kind of thing.” Jonghyun shrugged and his grin turned boyish. He was right, _but that’s not the point here, is it?_

“You flirted with her only to be the one to pay?” Kibum rephrased, still as unbelieving as before. Jonghyun just nodded and the two of them gathered their belongings.

“I could have paid for myself, you know.” Kibum mumbled as they moved to stand from their table and made their way to the entrance.

“I know. But that’s not the point in inviting you out, now, is it?” Jonghyun explained calmly as he held the door open for Kibum to pass through. “Indulge me today, Kibum.” Again, Jonghyun smiled charmingly and Kibum had the slight inkling that the other usually got what he wanted whenever he pulled that smile. Begrudgingly he had to admit that it worked on him, too. _This time._

That did not mean that Kibum would completely forget about the issue, though. “It’s on me next time, then!”

Jonghyun’s smile turned into a gentler version of itself. “I’m looking forward to it already.”

 

“At least you remembered to pay this time.” Kibum commented good-heartedly with a side-glance at the man beside him. They were standing outside in front the diner, both trying to prolong their time together. The light of the may late afternoon and the weak breeze felt comfortable.

“I resent that.” Jonghyun thought back to that Tuesday with a chuckle. Then he grasped Kibum’s hand in a loose grip. “Thank you for today, Kibum.” The brunette said sincerely, raising the hand he’s holding to his lips.

Kibum giggled. “What’s wrong with you?” He slowly pulled his hand back from Jonghyun’s lips, but not out of his grasp. His skin was tingling pleasantly and Jonghyun’s hand was warm, maybe even the slightest bit sweaty. “No one does this kind of thing these days.”

“Well, they should.” Jonghyun grinned. “What’s wrong with being a gentleman?” He lifted his eyebrow, teasing.

Kibum just hummed, then showed a dimpled smile. “You are a total dork, Kim Jonghyun.” He checked the time again. Time was cutting close already. “I really need to go now.” He informed Jonghyun apologetically.

Jonghyun nodded, letting go of his hand. Kibum hesitated for a brief moment, then stepped closer and pressed a quick peck to Jonghyun’s cheek. “Text me.”

With that Kibum left. And even if he arrived slightly late to his next lecture, it had been totally worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!~  
> Personally, I'm not completely satisfied, but I also have no idea what to change... or how.  
> I had this finished about two weeks ago, but I had been drowning in work... Someone save me!
> 
> Anyway, I actually realized i forgot to add the Omake to "Grabbing a Date" and am thinking about adding it... Normally I would just leave it, but I feel like I'm going to reference it alot (the best example being this fic itself xD) Let me know what you think ^^'
> 
> I'm still new, so again criticsm would be appreciated! Have a nice week! (:


End file.
